Internal combustion engines utilize a variety of sensors to monitor various operational elements of the engine, which is used to control the engine to operate cleanly and efficiently. For example, engines may utilize sensors to detect gaseous hydrocarbons, oxygen, nitrous oxides, etc., flowing through various engine components. Certain of the sensors, and/or the data sensed by these sensors, may be required by various governmental regulation. The regulations may additionally require that the sensors be diagnosed for operability.